marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Plays with Fire
Dragon Plays with Fire is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Iron Fist. Synopsis In a desperate search to clear his name, Danny learns a terrible truth that places him on a new path. Plot talks to Jeri Hogarth]] Thembi Wallace gives a report on WJBP-TV about Danny Rand allegedly using Rand Enterprises to transport drugs around South America. In the meantime, Harold Meachum prepares to take control of Rand Enterprises and to reveal himself to be alive. Jeri Hogarth decides to defend Rand, and prepares to build a defense. She asks Ward Meachum if he thinks that Rand is guilty, and he answers no. Just before Ward can confess who set the trap for Rand, they are interrupted by Harold, to Hogarth's shock, having believed him to be dead. She claims that faking his death for all those years is fraud on the highest level, but Harold ignores her and asks her to leave so he can talk to Ward alone. Hogarth leaves, and Ward confronts Harold, reminding him that he is in Danny Rand's debt, because he freed Harold from the Hand. Ward realizes that Harold has been using Rand ever since he returned, but Harold grins, saying he has been messing with him for far longer than that. meets with Colleen Wing and Danny Rand]] Rand and Colleen Wing, who have been on the run all day, discover the reason for the DEA's chase from a New York Bulletin newspaper. With Claire Temple's help, Rand and Wing contacts with Jeri Hogarth who tells them that she needs proof of their innocence. She shows them the files that the DEA received, and Rand realizes that they are the Hand's drug transport records, tampered by Harold Meachum. He tells Hogarth that there is a tablet with all of the Hand's data, and she says that it would serve to prove his innocence. However, Rand remembers that he gave it to Meachum, so he decides to visit Madame Gao and ask her if there are any backups of the files. confronts Madame Gao]] Rand and Wing go to the Hand Compound and asks Gao for the files, but she confirms that the data was deleted, and there is no copy of it. However, Gao tells Rand that she knows he really returned to New York to avenge his parents' deaths, but he denies this. Gao then reveals that Harold Meachum was the one who caused the Air Crash in the Himalayas so as to take control of Rand Enterprises. Rand refuses to believe her, so she tells him the story of how Meachum was diagnosed with cancer and looked for her help. They made a deal to bring him back from the dead once he started to transport her heroin in China. But when Wendell Rand almost discovered, Meachum was afraid of him ruining everything, so he poisoned the pilots of the plane while they were traveling to the . Gao tells him that he will gain complete control of the Iron Fist only once he kills Meachum. Back in the city, Rand confesses to Temple and Wing that he wants to kill Harold Meachum, but they tell him that if he crosses through that door, he may never come back. Wing worries that if he kills Meachum his chi might be corrupted and he will never become the person he is meant to be. He finally decides not to kill Meachum, but take him to justice. Ward visits Joy Meachum at the hospital and tries to convince her that Harold is not the father they used to love and that he has done terrible things, and forced Ward to do the same. However, she refuses to believe him, so he gives her the newspaper about the drug transportation allegations against Danny Rand, before leaving the room. Rand calls Ward Meachum and agrees to meet with him. Meachum reveals that the tablet is locked in a safe, but he does not know the combination, and Rand reveals to him that Harold was the one who killed his parents, to Ward's surprise. confronts her father]] Joy Meachum arrives at the Rand Enterprises Building and confronts her father about putting the trap on Rand. Harold insists that he did not show her all the drug transport data, but that Rand was definitely involved with the Hand. Joy does not believe him and asks for proof. Harold lies, telling her that he does not have the data anymore because he gave it to the DEA. Joy does not buy is, and she gets upset, deciding to leave the building. Ward Meachum sees Joy leaving the building, crying. Ward Meachum enters the building and informs Rand, Wing, and Temple that Harold has a lot of armed bodyguards at the entry and in his office, before he is knocked out from behind by Harold. uses his powers to defeat everyone]] Worried about Ward, and with no intention to let Harold getaway, Rand and Wing enter the building, as Temple starts a fire nearby as a distraction. A battle ensues as Harold's men fight Wing and Rand. When Harold Meachum attempts to kill Wing, Rand uses the Iron Fist, full of chi, to hit the floor as hard as possible. This causes a massive shockwave that knocks out all Harold's men, but not Meachum himself, who makes his way to the rooftop. Rand follows him and a battle ensues between both of them. Meachum shoots Rand in the hand, injuring him severely, believing it will prevent his Iron Fist ability. Rand keeps attacking him, but Meachum manages to knock him out momentarily. Rand focuses his energy on one thing: to defeat Meachum. He attacks him again, causing Meachum to be impaled on a metal rod. defends himself from Harold Meachum's final attack]] As Harold Meachum tries to free himself from the piece of metal that has impaled him, Rand remembers how he defeated Shou-Lao. He tells Meachum, like he once told the immortal dragon, that the battle is won. Meachum manages to free himself from the piece of metal and shoots at Rand, but Rand is alerted by Wing, who, along with Ward, have come to the rooftop to help defeat Harold. Rand directs his chi into his hand uses it to heal his injury and defend himself from Harold's final attack. Finally, Ward shoots Harold, making him fall from the rooftop to his death. Meachum and Rand arrange for Harold's corpse to be cremated, in order to prevent his resurrection. Meachum thanks Rand for being there for him. Hogarth arrives and tells them that all the charges against Rand have been withdrawn. Meachum offers that he comes back to Rand Enterprises and runs the company like their parents should have, but Rand claims that he is not a good businessman. Rand goes to the Chikara Dojo, where Wing and Temple have resumed training. Temple leaves, giving them advice on her way out. Rand tells Wing that he has finally decided to return to K'un-Lun, just before the entrance closes. He says that he wants to use the Iron Fist to do some good outside of K'un-Lun, but that to achieve that, he must first finish his training. He offers her to come with him, and Wing happily accepts. listens to Davos and Joy Meachum's conversation]] Davos meets with Joy Meachum, and they discuss how Rand's return has only caused their lives to fall apart. He tells her that the only way to stop Rand from ruining their lives further is killing him and that he believes he can help Meachum with that. She is curious, telling him she is listening to whatever he is planning. As they talk, Gao listens in at the table next to them. and Colleen Wing arrive at the gateway]] Rand and Wing arrive at the gateway to K'un-Lun, only to find the bodies of a few dead Hand ninjas, and the gateway closed. As the gate should be open, Rand realizes K'un-Lun has been attacked by the Hand and blames himself for what happened, claiming that he should have been there to fulfill his duty as the Iron Fist. Cast Main Cast: *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Sacha Dhawan as Davos *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *David Wenham as Harold Meachum Special Guest Star: *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *David Furr as Wendell Rand *Toby Nichols as Young Danny Rand *Barrett Doss as Megan *Tijuana Ricks as Thembi Wallace *Taylor C. Hays as Security Guard *Steve Greenstein as Peanut Vendor *Alexander Jones as Bodyguard *Stan Lee as Captain Irving Forbush (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Harold Meachum's Penthouse **Rand Enterprises Building **Metro-General Hospital **Chikara Dojo ** (mentioned) *New York **Hand Compound *Paris, France *Himalayas *K'un-Lun (flashback) **Cave of the Dragon (flashback) *China (mentioned) Events *Chase of Danny Rand *Battle at the Rand Enterprises Building *Trial of Shou-Lao (flashback) *Air Crash in the Himalayas (mentioned) *Duel at Bethesda Terrace (mentioned) Items *Colleen Wing's Katana *Mark of Shou-Lao *Steel Serpent (mentioned) *Steel Serpent Cure (mentioned) Vehicles *Rand Enterprises Private Jet (mentioned) Creatures * *Dragons (flashback) **Shou-Lao (flashback) * (mentioned) Organizations *Rand Enterprises *Order of the Crane Mother *Hand *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *WJBP-TV *''New York Bulletin'' *DEA (mentioned) *New York City Police Department (mentioned) Mentioned *Bakuto *Heather Rand *Daredevil (indirectly mentioned) *Luke Cage (indirectly mentioned) *Jessica Jones (indirectly mentioned) *Alexi *Vando *Lei Kung *Rabten * * Music References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Episodes